Papa's Saladeria
DONT EDIT! ONLY GRAMMAR EDITS! Papa's Saladeria is the 1th game made by TURTUR. Chellie and Nagii are the workers in this game.This is first game not made with flash and you can't play this on website, this is also first time when you must download game on computer and you can play Flipline Studios game on console. You can download game from Gamejolt or buy it from Google Play or Nintendo eShop in Nintendo switch. Game isn't different to other games, but this time you must create delicious salads! Workers The workers in this game are Chellie and Nagii but you can also import your character from Papa Louie Pals or create Custom Worker. You can also choose pet, dog, cat, bird or spider. You can see uniform on Chellie or Nagii page. Introduction When your character goes on vacation to the sunny island of Pupu Lui, the character begins to see pet depending on the animal we choose. When the animal escapes into the bushes, our character begins to chase him and finds a scratch card on which she was won. The character goes to the store to collect the prize. A month later the character gets a ticket to the Papa Louie restaurant, when the character goes to the restaurant, gets a uniform and a message about temporary work with Papa Louie with pet. Ending Papa Louie, who enjoys a jumping reputation, gives our character a scratch card. The character after scratching the scratch card wins a million dollars but decides to stay at work to maintain restaurant reputation. Papa Louie and your character continue business together. Papa also give you a present: a golden bowls. Stations *Order station *Build station *Making station *Decoration station *Drink station Customers *Sasha (tutorial) *Liezel (after tutorial) *Big Pauly (random) *Timm (random) *Clover (random) *Maggie (random) *Gremmie (random) *Taylor (random) *Lisa (random) *Vincent (random) *Julep (random) *Sue (random) *Robby (random) *Chester (random) *Fernanda (random) *Joy (time) *Prudence (time) *Rita (time) *James (time) *Penny (time) *Greg (time) *Allan (time) *Marty (time) *Chuck (time) *Scooter (time) *Yippy (time) *Cooper (time) *Utah (rank 2) *Roy (rank 3) *Tohru (rank 4) *Austin (rank 5) *Cletus (rank 6) *Doan (rank 7) *Carlo Romano (rank 8) *Alberto (rank 9) *Cherissa (rank 10) *Kahuna (rank 11) *Quinn (rank 12) *Trishna (rank 13) *Mindy (rank 14) *Hank (rank 15) *Zoe (rank 16) *Clair (rank 17) *Janana (rank 18) *Edna (rank 19) Deluxe exclusives *Mario (tutorial) *DK fan (event) *Link (event) *Samus (rank 16) *Yoshi (time) *Kirby fan (event) *Fox (event) *Pokemon fan (rank 27) *Luigi (after tutorial) *Ness (event) *Captain Falcon (event) *Peach (time) *Daisy (random) *Rosalina (rank 32) *Bowser fan (event) *Zelda (event) *Falco (event) *Marth (event) *Lucina (event) *Young Link (event) *Roy (event) *Meta Knight fan (random) *Pit (event) *Wario (event) *Diddy fan (event) *Borbie DeDeDe (rank 74) *Palutena (event) *Inkling Girl (time) *Inkling Boy (time) *Isabelle fan (event) *Shigeru Miyamoto (rare, after Papa Louie) Closers *Georgito *Whippa *Amy *Jojo *Crystal *Fusajirō Yamauchi (easter egg closer in events) Event *Santa Holidays Events Mini-games Standard Ingredients Holiday Ingredients Specials Switch and To Go! differents Trivia *Without Deluxe characters this is only game without any new characters. Category:Fandom Games Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Apps Category:Gamerias Category:2019 Games Category:Incomplete Sections